Bifrons
Bifrons (ビフロンス, Bifuronsu) is a reoccurring demon. Bifrons plays the role of the yesman for various demons throughout the series. History The 46th spirit of the Goetia and an Earl of Hell. He first appears as a monster but after a while he will take the shape of a man at the command of the summoner. His office is to teach men astrology, geometry, and other arts and sciences. He also will teach men the uses of herbs, about precious gems, and different types of wood. Upon the command of his summoner, he will also move a buried body to another location or light candles upon the graves of the deceased that he has control over. Bifrons controls over 26 legions of infernal spirits. Bifrons is also an alternate name for Janus, the Roman two-headed and double-natured god of gateways and new beginnings. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Datenshi Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Datenshi Clan *DemiKids: Light Version: as '''Bifronz' *''DemiKids: Dark Version: as '''Bifronz' *''Devil Survivor 2: Fallen Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bifrons (or possibly multiple Bifrons) serve as Master Mitra's main messengers and runners. A Bifrons was also tormenting Bugaboo when the protagonist and Jimenez stumbled upon them. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Bifrons is one of the minions of the Anguished One. He first appears on the fourth day asking his master if he can kill the humans. He can be optionally fought on the 5th Day when it tries to sabotage the Tsuutenkaku. If the player does not defeat him and is not on the Anguished One's route, Bifrons reappears on the Last Day when the Anguished One decides to test the player's strength. Bifrons stands out in comparison to Botis, the Anguished One's other minion, as a sadistic demon who enjoys killing for its own sake. Only kept under control by his masters threats. Bifrons is unlocked for fusion after his defeat. ''DemiKids Light & Dark Versions'' Bifronz is an Imperium officer who is sent to prevent the Devil Children from gaining the power of light and dark. In DemiKids: Light Version Bifronz attacks Jin in the Temple of Light after he reads Lord Light's letter. Stating that the power of light shall belong to the Imperius and that he shall crush Jin in Imperius name. This is event mirrored in DemiKids: Dark Version as Bifronz attacks Akira in the Dark Temple after he reads Darklord's letter. Bifronz attacks Akira to prevent him from attaining the power of dark, believing that the power belongs to Imperius. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Unexpected Hostility Summonable Demon Gallery bifrons.JPG|Artwork in DemiKids Bifronz.gif|Sprite of Bifronz from DemiKids Shin_Megami_Tensei_Strange_Journey_USA_04_29120.png|Bifrons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Devil Survivor 2 (USA)_13_9824.png|Bifrons as he appears in Devil Survivor 2 Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Datenshi Clan Category:Goetia Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Fallen Race Category:Puzzle de Call! Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:DemiKids Bosses Category:Boss Type Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey